Words Unsaid
by wonderwman07
Summary: Words Unsaid is the continuation of One. We leave our heroes picking up the pieces after Darkseid's invasion. The public wants answers but the League is keeping quiet. The people in Metropolis who saw the invasion know that it was Diana who saved them. Fearing the publics reaction Batman has ordered radio silence on who battled Darkseid. How will the world react to truth about?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Where was Superman?**

Breaking News: This is Lois Lane lead reporter for the Daily Planet with a special evening report from the streets of downtown Metropolis. Over an hour ago this great city finally saw an end of the attempted invasion from a creature I am told is called Darkseid. After several hours of destruction in and around Metropolis the creature was stopped by the Justice League and a woman whose identity is still unknown.

We here at the Daily Planet have reached out to the Justice League for a statement about today's events but they refrained from giving us any new information. Batman did however give us a prepared statement which reads:

_We the Justice League will not comment on the speculative events that happened today in Metropolis. The Justice League is investigating into the identity of the woman and once our investigation is complete we will make its finding available to the public. The main focus of the League now is mending repairing the damage done to this city and helping its citizens recover. No farther questions..._

The press did try to ask Batman and a few other League members helping with the clean up some question but they gave no comment on the woman or Superman's location. This reporter is glad of the woman's aid and would personally like to thank her for helping to keep this city safe. If there is any break on this story we will break it right here first on the Daily Planet. This is Lois Lane signing off. Good night Metropolis and stay strong.

Over the Midwest

Flying at supersonic speed I hear Batman's voice over the com.

"Clark", Batman says. "How is she?"

"She's still asleep", I reply as I continue to fly to the fortress. "How are things in Metropolis?"

"We are still cleaning up. Cyborg and Red Tornado are using the Watchtower to scan any trapped civilians", Bruce replies. "Thankfully we there weren't many."

"That's good", I reply with a sigh of relief. "Any sign of General Lane and Waller sticking their noses in this?"

"They are being quiet for now", Bruce replies. "That's what's worrying me. Sam and Waller should down my throat demanding answers, but they are being quiet about the whole situation."

"Maybe Trevor told Waller about Diana being a god already", I reply as I look down at Diana in my arms.

"I don't think so. Steven might be angry about the break up but I do not believe he would out Diana out of spite", Bruce says in a dark tone.

True Lieutenant Trevor was an honorable man. Untainted by Waller or Lane's hatred of Metas he would take Diana's secret to his grave.

"No he wouldn't but Waller can be persistent..." I being to reply back by Bruce interrupts me.

"Diana will need to lay low for a bit until I can figure out what Waller and Lane are up to", Bruce says abruptly.

Watching Diana resting in my arms I know Bruce is right. Waller and Lane were nothing but trouble and if the knew Diana was more than human... Rao only knows what they would do to her.

"You know she isn't going to like hiding", I reply.

"Well she will have to", Bruce says back. "Just like Lois will have to get used to letting this story go."

"How's Lois taking radio silence?" I ask smirking.

"How does Lois take any news that doesn't go her way?" Bruce laughs.

The Daily Planet, Metropolis

Getting up from her seat at the news chair Lois slams the papers in her hands onto the news desk.

"Damn it Perry", she shouts. "You know damn well we know who that woman was. IT WAS WONDER WOMAN!"

"I know but the Justice League wanted us to keep it quiet", Perry replies rubbing his brow.

"Quiet, they wanted us to cover there asses", Lois replies walking passed Perry. "This is the story of the century, Perry. You saw what she did all by herself."

"I did", he replies as follows her down the halls of the Planet. "She fought a bad guy until it nearly killed her to protect this city..."

"She was light up like a Christmas tree, Perry A FUCKING CHRISTMAS TREE", Lois replies stopping to face her boss Perry White. "Last time I checked my Greek mythology Amazons didn't glow in the dark. I don't think she has been completely honest about what she really is Perry..."

"Lois let it go", Perry says touching Lois's shoulder. "She almost died trying to keep us safe from that thing."

"Like the hell I am", Lois replied as she pushes Perry's hand off her shoulder. "And Perry it's Superman's job to keep Metropolis safe not hers."

Lois continues down the hallway until she reaches her personal photographer.

"Jimmy my office now!" she shouts at the napping Jimmy Olsen.

"... nice boobs Wonder Woman..." Jimmy shouts as he jumps awake.

The office bursts into laughter. Lois stands over Jimmy looking at his tablet in his lap. Jimmy was replaying cell phone footage from the battle with Darkseid.

"Having a nice dream kid", Lois says as she pats the top of his head.

"Yes until you came by yelling boss lady", he says getting up from his chair. Looking down at his screen she asks, "Where did you get this?"

"Someone posted it on some underground superhero blog", Jimmy replies.

Lois stared at the footage until she saw Superman holding Diana.

"Pause it", she says pointing to the screen.

Jimmy paused the image. Lois saw something in Superman's eyes. There was a low hum of red in his eyes.

"His holding her boss lady, there's nothing major about that", Jimmy says as he watches Lois carry his tablet into her office.

"Oh I think it is", Lois replies as she replays the footage.

_On the screen Lois watch Superman wipe a tear from Wonder Woman's battered cheek. She watches them speak to each other but the image was too grainy to be able to read their lips._

"All I see is a grainy shaky image of two people", Jimmy says as he stands in the doorway of Lois's office.

"I feel something in my gut Jimmy", Lois says as she takes a sit at her desk.

Sliding the image to her large computer desktop she points to the screen.

"Look at the Justice League's faces when they see her", Lois says as Perry joins Jimmy in Lois's office. "Where was the Justice League at when the battle started? Why did they take so long to get here especially Superman? What is Wonder Woman hiding?"

"Lois you know the Justice League better than most", Perry says staring at Lois's face. "When they are ready to talk they'll talk. Respect the League's wishes Lois let this go."

"How can I Perry?" Lois asks as she turns her computer screen to face him. "There is more to this story and I'm going to find out what it is."

Perry leaves Lois's office shaking his head. He knew no meant yes to that woman.

Lois turned back to the screen smiling, "Jimmy I need you to find me the person who filmed this and set up a meeting with them. I want to know what they saw."

"Will do boss lady", Jimmy replies as he leaves Lois's office.

"What are you hiding Wonder Woman?" Lois asks herself.

Luthor Corp Headquarters, Downtown Metropolis

Lex sat with is back to the door to his office. Seated in his ominous black leather chair he sat drinking a glass of brandy. Looking down from his high penthouse Lex watches the Justice League cleaning up the damage done by Wonder Woman and Darkseid.

"Mister Luthor", a female voice called from the entrance to his office. "There is a General Sam Lane here to see you."

"Send him in Miss Graves", Lex says still looking down at the League.

Opening Lex's office doors Miss Graves lead the General inside. The General looks around Lex's office surrounded in both modern and classical architecture. He was impressed.

"Well evening General, care for a brandy?" Lex asks lifting his glass from behind his large chair.

"I am here on business Lex", the General bluntly replies.

"Well that means more for me", Lex replies pouring himself another drink.

'So what brings General Sam Lane all the way out here? I don't think it was because of father daughter bonding, was its time is it?"

"Who was that woman?" the General asks as he walks up to Lex's desk.

"What woman would you be asking about General Sam?" , Lex replies turning around in his chair to face the General. "I do know several..."

Slamming his hands on Lex's desk she shouts, "The one the Justice League is hiding. I know you know something. Nothing in this town happened with out Lex Luthor knowing about it!"

"Well the government puts such power behind rumors?" Lex says with a smirk on his face. "I am a simple businessman..."

"Cut the crap Lex", the General shouts leaning into Lex's face. "Who is the League hiding!?"

"Doesn't the government know what its heroes are doing?" Lex asks leaning back in his chair. "I thought you guys spied on them."

"We do but the signal went out", the General replies taking a sit.

"Why don't you just ask them", Lex replies smiling from ear to ear. "I'm sure your honorable Justice League would comply with you wishes General Lane. For I know how much the League loves having to deal with you."

"I could have you arrested for obstructing a federal investigation Lex", the General replies.

"Well than I can just talk to your boss Sam", Lex says smiling. "You remember your boss don't you Sam, Mister President, the man who I helped get elected and signs your nice little paychecks General. I would rethink that plan unless you want to be a five star general without a job Sam."

The General swallowed hard, "It would be a great help Lex if you would tell me what you know...Please."

"Well that sounds much better", Lex replies. "But I can not help you. I do not know who the woman was or where Superman has gone with her. The only people who know were those in the immediate area and I was in Gotham during the attack. So you wasted your time coming here."

"Shit", the General cusses because he knew Lex wasn't lying, for once. "Sorry for wasting your time Lex."

The General gets up and heads towards the exit.

"If you hear anything Lex you know where to find me", the General says closing Lex's office door. "Because having another being like Superman round can be nothing but trouble."

Alone in his office Lex turns back to the clean up of Downtown Metropolis. Placing his hand on the side of his head he beings to think.

"Mister Luthor?" Miss Graves asks poking her head into Lex's office.

"WHAT!" he shouts.

"I think you should know a few of us here saw what happened", Miss Graves says stepping into his office. "It was Wonder Woman."

Lex looks up and turns to his assistant.

"What did you say?" he asks placing his brandy on his desk.

"It was Wonder Woman fighting Darkseid", she replies as she watches her boss walk towards her. "The look on Lois's face during her news report said it all."

Lex grabbed his assistant's arms replying, "The League is covering for Wonder Woman?"

"I think so", she replies as she fills with fear at Lex's smile. "I'm glad they are she saved us..."

"Lois looked annoyed?" Lex asks as he begins to pace back and forth.

"Yes the way she always looks when she sees Superman with Wonder Woman", she says as Lex turns to her smiling. "I know that look Lex."

"Oh Miss Graves ye of little faith" he says walking to the desk. Picking up his brandy he takes a sip before replying. "I am not about to do anything but I will need al the books of Ancient Greece myth and legends."

Somewhere flying over Canada

Soaring through the sky I fly towards the only safe place I know of, the Fortress of Solitude. I cradle Diana tightly in my arms almost drowning in the sound of her heat beat. Her face gently rests on the 'S' crest of my family on my armor. As her head gently moves up and down with each breath I take I feel her shiver against my broad chest. Diana's weakened body could not longer handle the rapid frigid air blowing against her. Slowing down I turn my back to the wind and fly backwards gently shielding her from the icy arctic air.

Tenderly hands I shift my cape around her face in order to protect her beautiful face from the harsh air. Looking down at her in my arms she felt so small so fragile.

"How did I never noticed you were so tiny", I say to myself as I realize a stunning truth.

In the five years I have known Diana I have never been this close. I could feel the heat radiating from her naked body. Thou wrapped in my cape I could still feel her softness of her breasts against the armor of my chest. A sensation I thought I would ever feel again. Being the man of steel had its disadvantages and losing the sense of touch was one of them.

As she breaths in I feel every inch of her body against mine: so soft against the hardness of mine. With each and every breath I breathe my senses are consumed with thoughts of her. She smelt of the sweetest of wild orchids. Her intoxicating smell causes my mind wonder to a place I dear not look...

_I see Diana all tangled up in my crimson sheets. Her body splayed out for me makes an animalistic growl come from the deepest darkest part of me. Looking down at her my body is spurned by the contrast of her dark skin and the red of my sheets. Through the split in the sheets I watch the gentle lifting of her breasts as she breaths_._ Her lightning white eyes full of hunger and desire she tosses me the end of my sheets to me at the end of the bed. Catching the sheet in my hands I watch her mouth words but I hear no sound just the sound of me growl at I wrap the sheet around my hand. A smile comes across my face as I give the sheet a gentle tug. Inch by inch I pull her down to the end of my bed in front of me. I watch her look up at my naked body beckoning me with the white eyes. Gradually I climb onto the bed and gently kiss up her body..._

**Incoming message Martha Kent...** I feel my face burning red. Taking a few breaths I gather myself before picking up the com.

"Ma", I say as I still try and shake the image of Diana's naked body from my mind.

"Clark honey", my mother replies her voice filled with worry. "I saw what happened in Metropolis honey I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Ma, calm down", I reply as I see the fortress come into view. "I'm ok, really."

"Thank God Clark", my mother sighs of relief. "I saw you fly off with a woman. Clark the government is looking for her."

I pause before answering her, "Ma... That woman was Diana..."

"Oh good lord, is she going to be alright?" my mother asks. "She looked pretty beat up."

"Yes Ma, she just need some rest", I reply as I look behind me to see the fortress coming into view.

"Why was she fighting that monster alone?" my mother asks.

"She was trying to keep the league safe", I reply as I feel my heart sink. "She nearly died trying to protect me."

"Clark she cares for all of you boys, you guys as like her brothers" my mother replies. "Though I am grateful that she was concerned about your safety but Clark I saw some of the live footage of the battle they showed on the Planet this afternoon. Clark it was brutal. That monster could have killed her."

"I know..." my voice cracks.

"Honey do you want me to come and help you with her?" my mother asks.

"No Ma I can do this on my own", I reply to my mom as I land in front of fortress. "I need to do this alone. I should have protected her, I should have been..."

"Clark don't beat yourself up about this because it won't help", my mother replies trying to comfort me. "She needs you to be strong for her right now honey and that is all you can do."

"Thank you Ma", I reply as I walk up the fortress's front door. "You always know what to say."

"That's what mothers do Clark", my mother replies. "Let me know when she wakes up Clark. Please tell her I am praying for her."

"I will Ma. I love you", I reply placing my hand on the control panel opening the fortress.

"Love you too Clark", my mother replies as the com goes dark. "Remember son be strong for her."

Walking inside my quiet place as the doors close I hear the billions of voices vanish. Stepping into the foyer of the fortress I am met by my faithful dog Krypto sleepily waking up as I walk past him. Getting up Krypto from his large dog bed and follows behind me barking.

"Shh", I reply as I turn around placing my finger over my lips. "Diana needs medicine Krypto not guard Krypto right now."

Dropping his ears my large wolf hound whimpers as her notices Diana in my arms.

"She'll be ok boy", I reply to him as I continue towards my room. "Rao I pray she'll me alright."

Superman's bedroom in the Fortress of Solitude

Walking down the halls of the fortress I watched the fortress adjust to having Diana in it. Placing her body atop my bedroom sheets I watch a droid come up behind me.

"Welcome home Master Kal EL", the device replies holding a nightgown` in its grasp.

"Please dress her for bed", I say as I leave my bedroom.

Seeing her naked again would be so much for me to handle.

"Maybe Ma was right I should have asked her to help me with Diana", I think to myself.

Hiya guys i hope you enjoyed the next part in One, Words Unsaid. What un next: The morning afterher battle with Darksied Diana wakes up in a strange palace of ice and a large fuzzy butt in her face. Looking around she finds herself praying nobody heard her whispering Kal's name in her dream... Lex begins to dig into what Diana is... Lois looks for Superman and Kal look for some fresh tomatoes for breakfest... hehe Let me know if you like :)


	2. Preview Chapter 2:Tomatoes for Breakfast

Hiya guys here is the preview of Words Unsaid chapter 1 Tomatoes for Breakfast. Diana is waking in Kal's room with someone big cute and furry head of her feet...

_Boy's bed... will boy's girl's bed at the moment_

_ The girl that the boy brought home yesterday is still asleep. Boy says I am to watch her until he comes back. Something about getting breakfast... tomatoes? Odd choice for breakfast, but boy says she from a far away place where that is a normal thing to eat. Humans, I will never understand them._

_ I remember boy talking about her on several occasions. He said she was kind, gentle and the sweetest girl he had ever met. He likes her I can sense it. He sat by her side all night and into the morning. Boy never took his eyes off her. I don't even think boy cared that I had jumped in the bed with her. Boy never lets me sleep in the bed. He says I take up too much space and snore like a fog horn. I can't help it I'm big. _

_I feel her legs move beneath my head. I think she is waking up. I better put on my happy face, wouldn't want to scare her first thing in the morning. I am a really big dog. _

_ Boy should invite her over more often, I like her. She didn't kick me out of the bed for snoring._

The Fortress of Solitude, Kal's bedroom

Lost in sleep I am awakened by something warm touching the bottom of my feet.

"Stop it Zeke" I giggle. "Big sis is too sleepy to play tickle monsters right now."

The warmth is almost comforting. It almost feels like fur beneath my feet.

"Did mommy get you a new stuffed animal?" I ask I feel the mattress shifting.

I hear no reply only the wet nudge against my feet.

"Ok, ok I'm up Zeke", I reply as I sit up.

Opening my eyes as I sit up they are blinded by the brightness of the room. Rubbing the sleep from my eye I prop myself up against the headboard. An icy chill runs down my spine. Shocked I quickly pull myself away from it. Jumping forward I find myself face to face with a large white furry creature panting at me.

"Am I still dreaming?" I say to aloud as I stare as the large furry creature who's large head was resting on my feet.

**"Good morning Princess", a robotic male voice says. "It is good to see you have awoken. Master will be most pleased."**

"Master?" I reply warily as I watch the creature long tail being to wag.

**"Oh please forgive me Princess", the voice replies. "I am the Fortress of Solitude A.I. and by Master I am referring to Master Kal El. The creature covering your feet is his dog Krypto. He was told to watch over you until he returned."**

"Kal brought me to the fortress?" I ask as I look around the blue-white walls.

** "Yes Princess", the A.I replies. "This is Master El's room."**

I feel a lump in my throat.

"I am in Kal's bed?" I ask as I notice I am clothed.

**"Kal did not sleep a wink last night Princess. He spent all night watching over you", the A.I replies. "Don't worry Kal did not dress you I did. I think he was a little embarrassed at the idea of doing it himself."**

"Oh gods", I say as I remember my naked body in Kal's arms after my battle with Darkseid.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Tomatoes for Breakfast?**

The Fortress of Solitude, my bedroom

7 am- Diana still hasn't awaken. For a brief moment I feared the worst. Diana's heartbeat was still fairly weak but as the morning sun rose into the sky she yawns. Leaning back in the large chair I placed beside my bed for the first time all night I feel relived. She was finally waking up.

Taking a breath I see my dog poke his nose into my room.

"Hello Krypto," I say waving for him to enter.

I watch my childhood friend enter my room waging his long white tail. Walking over to me he smiles before walking over to my bed. Tilting his head from side to side he looks a slightly confused.

"That is my friend I told about boy," I say as I pet the top of his head. "Her name is Diana."

Krypto sniffs her hand.

"Do you like her?" I ask.

He opens his mouth letting out a loud happy bark.

"I like her too boy," I reply smiling from ear to ear, "More than she'll ever know."

Krypto barks again than sits on the ground at my feet.

"What is it Krypto?" I ask as he begins to yip at me. "You have already let yourself out."

Looking at the clock I notice the time.

"Oh I almost forget its superdog breakfast time," I reply as I get up from the chair.

As I head out of my bedroom I look once more at Diana curled up in my bed: her body resting in my bed, I truly wished I was in there beside her.

"I'll be back Diana," I say as the door to me room closes.

Walking down the halls of the Fortress I make my way to the kitchen I listen to Diana's heartbeat. With every step I take away from her it strengthens.

Reaching the kitchen I make my way to the pantry. Opening the door I find it's empty. Krypto sits down beside me letting out a sad cry.

"Oh Rao," I say looking down at my very hungry dog. "I'm sorry boy. Guess I need to go pick some breakfast for everyone."

Krypto walks circles around me as I make my way to the front door of the Fortress.

"Ok doggy food for you, pancakes mix and eggs for me and tomatoes for Diana," I reply as Krypto stops in his tracks tilting his head. "She's Greek, tomatoes are normal I guess."

Opening the front door I feel the icy arctic breeze on my skin.

"I'll be back in a flash Krypto," I ask turning back to Krypto. "Will you watch out for Diana while I am gone?"

Krypto barks.

"Thank you boy," I reply as I float into the sky. "Someone is going to get a walk on the moon when I get back."

_Boy's bed... will boy's girl's bed at the moment_

_ Boy is gone to the store. He said I am to watch girl until he comes back. Something about getting breakfast... tomatoes? Odd choice for breakfast, but boy says she from a far away place where that is a normal thing to eat. Humans, I will never understand them._

_ I remember boy talking about her on several occasions. He said she was kind, gentle and the sweetest girl he had ever met. He likes her I can sense it. He sat by her side all night and into the morning. Boy never took his eyes off her._

_With him gone I make my way back to his room. She's still asleep. Boy did say I was to watch so what better way than to bed in bed with her. No one will mess with her if there is a big white wolf like dog next to her. I jump in the bed with her. Boy never lets me sleep in the bed usually but this is a special occasion. He says I take up too much space and snore like a fog horn. I can't help it I'm big blame granddad for making me so big. _

_I feel her legs move beneath my head. I think she is waking up. I better put on my happy face, wouldn't want to scare her first thing in the morning. I am a really big dog. _

_ Boy should invite her over more often, I like her. She didn't kick me out of the bed for snoring._

The Fortress of Solitude, Kal's bedroom

Lost in sleep I am awakened by something warm touching the bottom of my feet.

"Stop it Zeke" I giggle. "Big sis is too sleepy to play tickle monsters right now."

The warmth is almost comforting. It almost feels like fur beneath my feet.

"Did mommy get you a new stuffed animal?" I ask I feel the mattress shifting.

I hear no reply only the wet nudge against my feet.

"Ok, ok I'm up Zeke", I reply as I sit up.

Opening my eyes as I sit up they are blinded by the brightness of the room. Rubbing the sleep from my eye I prop myself up against the headboard. An icy chill runs down my spine. Shocked I quickly pull myself away from it. Jumping forward I find myself face to face with a large white furry creature panting at me.

"Am I still dreaming?" I say to aloud as I stare as the large furry creature who's large head was resting on my feet.

**"Good morning Princess", a robotic male voice says. "It is good to see you have awoken. Master will be most pleased."**

"Master?" I reply warily as I watch the creature long tail being to wag.

**"Oh please forgive me Princess", the voice replies. "I am the Fortress of Solitude A.I. and by Master I am referring to Master Kal El. The creature covering your feet is his dog Krypto, he was told to watch over you until Kal returned."**

"Kal brought me to the fortress?" I ask as I look around the blue-white walls.

** "Yes Princess", the A.I replies. "This is Master El's room."**

I feel a lump in my throat.

"I am in Kal's bed?" I ask as I notice I am clothed.

**"Master El did not sleep a wink last night Princess. He spent all night watching over you", the A.I replies. "Don't worry he did not dress you I did. I think he was a little embarrassed at the idea of doing it himself."**

"Oh gods", I say as I remember my naked body in Kal's arms after my battle with Darkseid.

**"His heart rate was triple of what it normally is when he came back to the fortress", the A.I replies. **

"By the gods," I say allowed. "I was naked, Kal has seen me naked!"

**"If it is any consolation he was a perfect gentleman," the A.I replies. **

"Well I am glad of that," I reply. "Did Kal say when he would be back?"

**"No but if you would like I can turn on the water in the shower so you can bath," A.I replies as I heat the water turn of in the bathroom.**

"I would like that a lot," I reply getting out of the bed.

A chill runs up my body as my feet touch the cold floor. Stretching towards the ceiling I look around Kal's bedroom. Everything was so steel, so clean save his red bed sheets. It wasn't how I expected. I found Kal in his Clark Kent persona to be warm and loving. This place, his Fortress of Solitude was clearly Superman's domain.

Entering the bathroom I marvel at its sheer size, it reminded me of the baths back on Themyscira. Removing my cloths I feel them cascade down my body to the floor. As I step into the shower I relish in the soothing warm water hitting my body. I found it was rather refreshing. Placing my head under the shower head I lean my head back. Closing my eyes begin massage my sore muscles. I hear Krypto's paws on the tiled floor. I smile.

"You are just like your Master Krypto," I say as I hear his dog tag hit the floor, "Always watching over me."

Krypto sighs.

"I wonder where Kal is," I ask to myself.

The skies over Western Europe

My hands all full of groceries I make my way to the skies. I always loved Greece especially this time of years. Soaring through the skies hastily make my way back towards the Fortress I receive a call on the com.

"Jor," I say.

**Master Kal El your guest is awoken my son.**

"Thank Rao," I say as I realize that I am flying over London.

**Son you may desire to stop by Diana's apartment before heading back to the Fortress in order to pick her up a change of clothes. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed... again.**

I swallow hard at the thought of seeing Diana wearing nothing but on of my shirts.

"Not funny dad," I laugh as Diana's flat comes into view.

Floating downwards to Diana's flat I land on balcony. Walking up glass window I remember she said that she left a key under a plant I gave her from the Fortress. Picking the purple plant next to the sliding glass door I open the door.

Enter her flat I find it to be as warm as I imagined, just like her. Covered with warm colors of reds and yellow her home was inviting. Looking around I finally made it to her bedroom. It was so simple. Nothing like what a princess should sleep in: no marble or gold just an old rot iron bed. Walking over to one of her dressers I pick out a shirt and jeans. Closing my eyes I reach my hand into her underwear drawer praying to Rao that I would grab all the proper under garments in one take. Thankfully I did.

"Thank you Rao," I whisper as I place Diana's cloths in a bag.

Making sure to leave all in order I take to the skies and continuing towards the Fortress.

The Fortress of Solitude

Refreshed from my shower I dry myself with a large fluffy towel the Fortress A.I left for me. Placing the towel on the counter I pick up one of Kal's plaid oversized button up shirt. Putting the shirt on one arm at a time I breathe in getting a faint whiff of Kal scent emanation from it. Pulling the collar closer to my face with both of my hand I breathe in: pure fresh air.

Closing I imagine Kal standing behind me. His scent was so soothing yet enthralling. Quickly I open my eyes forcing myself to not go to the forbidden place: a place I dared not go. Were friends merge join together as one and journey to a place where Kal and I leave the realm of friends and became something more, lovers.

Trying to shake the thought from my mind I pull my hair up into a bun and I head out of the bathroom. Stepping out of the bathroom I notice a picture on Kal's night stand. Walking over to the picture I pick it up. There were two older people in front of a red barn.

"This must be his earth parent," I say as the brush the dust off the picture.

Krypto barks with approval, but wonder off out of the room. Alone I imagine what kind of people that these people were who raised Kal.

"They look like good people," I reply as I look down at Kal's large dog. "I would like to meet them one day."

Lost in thought I do not hear Krypto return into Kal's bedroom.

"Well if you want one day I can take you to meet them," I hear Kal say.

Turning around I quick place the picture of his parents back onto the nightstand.

"I'm sorry I was just..." I say fumbling over my words. "Clark I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok Diana," he replies with a smile. "Your father told me everything."

"Zeus came to you?" I ask but immediately I regret bring it up.

"You were trying to save us Diana," he replies walking over towards me. "But you could have told me about your vision."

"What would I have said Kal?" I ask trying to avoid his gaze. "That I had a bad dream where all of you died."

"Yes Diana," he replies with a smile. "Bruce could have formulated a plan to keep us all safe and save you the trouble of beating us all up."

"Sorry about that but I just wanted to keep all of you safe," I reply as I feel tears well up in my eyes. "The sight of your body covered in blood shook me to my core, Kal."

"I know Diana and now so do the others," he replies as he moves closer to me.

Inches from my face Kal stares down at me.

"Are they mad?" I ask.

"Not anymore but they are concerned about 'the god mood'," he replies.

"I have I only used it twice," I reply, "Once battling my sister Artemis and yesterday, tell Bruce he has nothing to fear from me. I do not like relying on my father's powers. They make me feel less human than I already do."

"Bruce isn't the problem Waller is," Kal replies.

"When isn't she," I reply half heartedly.

I could not focus for the rivers filled with blood and bodies were still branded in my mind. Kal stares down at me and lifts my chin up.

"Diana you never have to fear anything like that happening to any of us," he replies as he wraps his arms around me. "We wouldn't... I wouldn't leave you alone unprotected."

"Thank you Kal, but I can protect myself," I reply as I feel him tighten his grip around me.

"I know Diana but," he replies as his heart races against my face.

"But what Kal?" I ask as I feel his body grow warmer.

"Oh nothing Diana," he replies as he release me. "I know you must be hungry I made breakfast, want some?"

"I would love some," I reply with a smile.

Hiya guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know if you liked. What's up next, Kal and Diana return to the real world were Waller and Gen Lane will be waiting for them. Nothing good can come from this unholy trinity uniting against Kal and Diana. Especially when Lex is waiting to finally bring down Superman.


End file.
